


Что было бы, если…

by Rogneda_demon



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mini, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogneda_demon/pseuds/Rogneda_demon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Такая простая-не-простая первая-не-первая любовь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Что было бы, если…

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана специально для команды fandom Inception 2014 на ФБ-2014.  
> За бетинг большое спасибо ratacete :-*

Родители Артура любили путешествовать. В десять лет совместные поездки ему нравились, но уже в пятнадцать он считал, что проводить почти месяц каникул с предками, пусть и за границей, совсем не круто. 

Артур скучал в зале ожидания аэропорта, когда рядом присела миловидная девушка с книгой. Она пристроила небольшую сумку на соседнее кресло и погрузилась в чтение. Артур, не таясь, рассматривал ее: тонкие ножки, открытые до колен, простая хлопковая юбка с ярким принтом и белая облегающая футболка. Он попытался незаметно заглянуть ей в вырез. Точнее, он думал, что действует незаметно.

— Это очень невежливо, знаешь? — спросила девушка с легким акцентом.  
— О... извини, — Артур стушевался и покрылся красными пятнами.   
Девушка смотрела на него в упор яркими голубыми глазами. Артур ответил ей упрямым взглядом исподлобья.  
— Мол, — неожиданно сказала она, протягивая руку.  
— Артур, — ответил он, пожимая ее.  
— Путешествуешь один?  
— С родителями, — протянул Артур так, будто ничего хуже и быть не могло.  
— О, это так чудесно! Мы с maman часто ездили за границу вместе. — Глаза Мол вспыхнули на миг и тут же потухли.  
— А теперь ты путешествуешь одна?   
— О, я гостила у подруги. Мы познакомились по переписке и никогда не виделись. И я решила это исправить. Джесс была очень удивлена, когда я позвонила в дверь! — Мол лучезарно улыбнулась.  
— И тебе не было страшно?  
— А чего бояться? Мы знакомы больше двух лет, — удивилась Мол.  
— Ну, вдруг там никакая не Джесс, а маньяк. Джек Потрошитель! — Артур сделал страшные глаза.  
— Откуда такие мрачные мысли в таком юном возрасте? Ты слишком много смотришь телевизор или играешь в эти жуткие компьютерные игры, — укоризненно сказала Мол и свела бровки.  
— Я не смотрю телевизор и не играю, не люблю. Но это суровая реальность, детка. — Артур пониже сполз в кресле, широко расставил ноги и важно кивнул. Словом, попытался выглядеть крутым.  
Мол заливисто рассмеялась:  
— Ты забавный, Артур! — В это время объявили посадку на рейс. — О, это мой.  
— Тоже летишь в Париж? — спросил смущенный Артур.  
— Домой, — улыбнулась Мол и, подхватив сумку, пошла к выходу на взлетную полосу.

В салоне самолета Артур отчаянно пытался ее найти. Ему казалось, что он обошел весь авиалайнер, но так и не увидел каштановых кудрей или яркой юбки.

***  
В Париже они планировали провести недели две и потому сняли не номер в гостинице, а целую мансарду с выходом на крышу. Вид на город открывался потрясающий. Даже Эйфелева башня виднелась вдали. 

Артур только-только начал учить французский, поэтому еще плохо говорил, но понимал уже сносно. Так он думал, пока не вышел в ближайшую лавку купить воды, хлеба и чего-то на завтрак. Он добрых пятнадцать минут пытался объяснить девушке за прилавком, что именно ему надо, и, отчаявшись, решил просто указывать пальцем на необходимые продукты.

— Нужна помощь, детка? — Артур резко обернулся. Рядом улыбалась Мол, одетая в голубые джинсы и тонкую рубашку, завязанную на животе поверх белой майки. Внезапно Артуру стало стыдно за оброненное в аэропорту словечко.  
— Нет! — резко ответил он, но вовремя передумал и вздохнул: — Да. Вот список покупок, и я уже битых полчаса пытаюсь объяснить ей, что мне надо. Но то ли я говорю не по-французски, то ли она не понимает этот язык.  
Мол взглянула на листок бумаги и, обратившись к девушке по имени, начала быстро щебетать. К огромному удивлению Артура, та шустро забегала по лавке, собирая все необходимое в бумажный пакет.  
— А это, — Мол протянула ему леденец на палочке, — тебе. Чтобы так сильно не хмурился.  
Артур посмотрел на конфету, потом на Мол:  
— Я не ребенок, если ты не заметила. Я уже взрослый. Мужчина. — Но конфету все же взял и в ответ на насмешливый взгляд Мол пояснил: — Я просто сладкое люблю.  
— Я так и подумала.  
— А откуда ты ее знаешь? — Артур кивнул в сторону прилавка. — Это твоя подруга?  
— Эллен? Нет. Я часто покупаю здесь продукты. У нее всегда все свежее, — просто ответила Мол.  
— То есть ты живешь где-то неподалеку? — Артур не верил своей удаче.  
— Во-о-он в том доме. — Мол указала пальцем на дом, в котором они снимали квартиру.  
— Тогда нам по пути, — важно заявил Артур, перехватил бумажный пакет и нырнул в арку дворика.  
— А я думала, что вы туристы. Вы приехали к кому-то в гости? К родственникам? — Мол была очень любопытна.  
— Нет, мы здесь надолго, потому решили снять квартиру. Ну, родители решили. А ты и живешь одна? Не только путешествуешь?  
— О, нет, — засмеялась Мол. — Живу я с papa, но он много работает, поэтому я часто остаюсь дома одна.   
— М-м, ясно, — ответил Артур, не зная, как продолжить разговор.  
— Слушай, раз уж вы тут надолго, я могла бы помочь тебе с французским. А ты мне — с английским. Papa говорит, что учить язык лучше с носителем языка, а не со скучными преподавателями. Мы потому с Джесс и начали переписываться. Но письма – это же не разговоры, правда? — казалось, Мол его уговаривает. 

Да будь он проклят, его не нужно уговаривать пообщаться с такой девушкой, и ничего, что она старше на два года и относится к нему, будто к ребенку. Через каких-то пять лет разница будет не так заметна, и вот тогда… Артур позволил себе отвлечься и очнулся только возле своего подъезда.

— Ну так что? — спросила Мол. — Я зайду завтра?  
— А? Да! Да, конечно, — закивал Артур. — Мы живем в пентхаусе под крышей мира. — Он указал головой вверх.  
— Это называется «мансарда», Артур. — Мол улыбнулась, легонько потрепала его по волосам и скрылась в соседнем подъезде.  
Артур был вне себя от счастья.  
Пока родители ходили по музеям и карабкались на Эйфелеву башню, Артур и Мол бродили по Елисейским полям и тайком прокрадывались в «Мулен Руж», кормили уток в парке и пугали голубей на площадях. Мол учила его французскому, Артур исправлял ее произношение, но чарующий звук «р» и смягченная «у» в его имени неизменно словно щекотали его изнутри.

Две недели пролетели довольно быстро. Слишком быстро. Но они обменялись адресами.

— Теперь мы друзья по переписке. — Мол обняла его на прощание и мазнула губами по щеке. — Ты же будешь мне писать? — строго спросила она.  
И Артур закивал, как китайский болванчик.  
***  
Он писал. Каждую неделю он отправлял ей хотя бы несколько строчек, написанных на ломаном французском. В ответ она присылала ему копию его письма — работу над ошибками — и свои круглые каракули на английском. Его руки подрагивали, а губы растягивались в глупой улыбке всякий раз, когда он доставал конверт из почтового ящика. Он был уверен, что следующим летом все будет иначе. Он вырос, вытянулся, на лице пробилась первая щетина. Теперь-то она поймет, что он взрослый!   
Но следующим летом Артур не смог приехать. «Сложности в семье и все такое», — написал он тогда Мол. От них ушел отец. Еще через год лето было безнадежно испорчено: Артур заканчивал школу и писал тесты.   
Они встретились только три года спустя, когда Артур поступил в один из парижских университетов.   
***  
В парке возле общежития было тихо. Стояла ранняя осень, а лето, казалось, никак не хотело отступать. Артур не спускал глаз с Мол, никак не мог на нее насмотреться. Она изменилась и не изменилась одновременно. Что-то такое теперь было в ее взгляде, незнакомое и притягательное. Он уже несколько раз пытался сказать ей о своих чувствах, о том, что влюбился в нее еще там, в аэропорту, что никто и никогда не заставлял его сердце биться так быстро. Артур даже репетировал свою речь перед зеркалом.   
Но когда он видел Мол, слова куда-то пропадали, да и смелость ему изменяла. Однако сегодня он решил положить этому конец. Поэтому когда молчание затянулось, а Мол посмотрела на него вопросительно, он сделал глубокий вдох, как перед прыжком в воду, и поцеловал ее. Мол нежно ответила. Он не ожидал взрыва фейерверков или пения птиц, но точно не был готов к тому, что почувствует… ничего. Отпрянув, он увидел все ту же Мол, и его сердце все так же громко стучало, но ничего не изменилось. Ровным счетом ничего. 

Мол широко улыбнулась. 

Артур нахмурился и снова посмотрел на ее исподлобья, как тогда, в свои пятнадцать лет.

— Ты ведь ожидал другого, правда? — Мол склонила голову набок.  
— Есть идеи, почему ничего не получилось? — поинтересовался Артур.  
— Целая одна: тебе просто не нравятся девушки. Нужно было сказать это раньше, я знаю, но ты такой милый, когда прячешь глаза и меняешь тему разговора!  
— Но ты мне нравишься. Я тебя люблю! — заупрямился Артур.  
— И я тебя, милый. Но это совсем другая любовь. — Мол погладила его по щеке и легонько дотронулась пальчиком до кончика носа. — Есть один парень... Он должен тебе понравиться.


End file.
